CRAZY in Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "I can't have a screw loose...I tighten it almost hourly." Kagome rolled her eyes at the smart ass comment made by the man in front of her. After the early retirement of DWMA's nurse Medusa, Kagome was hired to take the snake witches place...and her daily patient wasn't in fact a student, but a Professor. "Professor Stein, you know perfectly well what I mean...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
**CRAZY in Love**

 **Summary: "I can't have a screw loose...I tighten it almost hourly." Kagome rolled her eyes at the smart ass comment made by the man in front of her. After the early** _ **retirement**_ **of DWMA's nurse Medusa, Kagome was hired to take the snake witches place...and her daily patient wasn't in fact a student, but a Professor. "Professor Stein, you know perfectly well what I mean. You are crazy, and I worry for your students...and you..."**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Franken Stein**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

White walls, all she had been staring at since she'd been asked to work at the Academy, were white walls. Every so often, a student would come in with an injury, or something was wrong with their resonance with their partner, and she'd fix them up, or help by releasing some of her healing energy and healing the damages done to their soul during failed attempts at resonating. Or Kami forbid a Team Resonation goes wrong, which was exactly what had happened that morning. She'd had seven kids in her office that morning, when Lord Death had occupied her mirror in her bathroom, awkward as that was, to let her know that she was needed at the school. Considering she wasn't even supposed to be at work today, being that it was a Sunday, and the Academy was closed...well, her feelings on the matter weren't important. She was there now, and she'd just been sitting there quietly, still trying to wake up after getting woken around six in the morning.

"Oh, Miss. Higurashi, you're here rather early."

The woman didn't even bother to look to the man at her door, she knew the voice well, too well, in fact. "I'm sure it comes as a great surprise to you, Stein. Aren't you and Spirit supposed to be Lord Deaths lap dogs? You know everything about anything that happens at this school, and from what the students tell me, you both usually know about things before they even happen. Like...knowing Medusa was a witch..." she finally turned her attention to Stein and smiled sweetly at him, though sarcasm laced her every word, "does it suit you well to hide things from those around you, up until the last second, when it's too late to matter and people have already gotten hurt? I wouldn't have figured you that type of man...clearly I was mistaken." All this was said with the same smile.

The man leaning on her doorframe stared at her for a moment before pulling out a cigarette and placing it in between his lips. "Interesting way of putting it, but I was told to keep my mouth shut, a trait that may prove to be worth your time to learn."

Kagome raised a brow but said nothing, which was obviously amusing as Stein smirked and pushed himself off her doorframe.

"Oh, don't take me too seriously, Miss. Higurashi, I meant no harm. I actually enjoy your opinionated teasing."

"Is that what you think I'm doing, Stein? Teasing? I'd hardly call it that."

"What would you call it then?" Stein lit up his cigarette, watching her as he did before walking off towards her window.

"I'd call it opinionated complaints that too often than not, go ignored. Specifically, by you." Kagome turned her chair to face Stein, standing as she grabbed a cup of water set beside her. "I'm not too fond of you Stein, and I really can't stand Spirit...while I can handle Lord Death, I do prefer keeping the Grim Reaper that he is, at a well-kept distance, understood?"

"I hear ya," he blew smoke freely from between his lips. Watching her eyes follow the smoke out the now open window.

"There's one more thing...I can't stand..." Kagome said, now only a foot away from Stein, she brought her hand to his lab coat, sliding delicate fingers up the fabric of his sleeve, to his shoulders, her eyes locked with his. She moved her hand gently to his chin and her thumb grazed his bottom lip.

"Tell me..."

"...smoking..." she pulled the cigarette from between his lips and popped it into the cup of water before handing it to Stein. She turned and left her office, the door wide open with a shocked Stein still standing and staring after the newly appointed nurse.

Stein laughed finally, after a few minutes of stunned silence had passed him by. He left the room, turning the light off and shutting the door behind him as he did. Tossing the water out one of the opened windows in the academy and smirking at the exclaimed curses that came from an outraged but familiar voice. He made his way to the Death Room, where he was supposed to have been going to begin with, but got distracted by the _pretty new nurse_. Arriving in time to see Spirit wiping water off his face, he grinned almost psychotically at the site of the soaked cigarette sticking out of Spirit's flaming red hair. "Just get out of the shower, Spirit?"

"No, someone tossed it on me from a window! I bet it was that no good Soul!"

"Sure it was," Stein laughed.

Lord Death turned his head between the two, but gave a sigh as he too knew well enough the one who'd poured the cigarette infested water on his Death Scythes head. "I'm glad the two of you could join me, concerning the Demon Sword Crona, I intend to let him move out of the cellar he's in...I was wondering if one of you would be interested in hosting the child."

"I'm not really the parenting type, Lord Death." Stein commented, still watching Spirit as he dried his hair.

"Spirit, what about you? You're a father..."

"A great father at that. His daughter only hates him, blames him for his divorce, and spends his free time in Chupa Cabra's...he should get an award."

" _ **Maaaaaaakaaaaaaaa~! DADDY LOVES YOU!"**_ Spirit fell to his knees and cried, slobbering all over the floor as he cried for his daughter.

"Should I start moving Crona's stuff?" Stein asked, though with obvious sarcasm.

"No...no, that won't be necessary."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Lord Death turned his attention to Stein, and he waved a hand for him to continue.

"Our new nurse..."

"Kagome Higurashi..." Lord Death stared down thoughtfully before nodding his head. "A good choice, indeed...I wonder, Stein...could you make a house call for me? I could do it myself, but as it would seem, she doesn't appreciate me appearing in her mirror...at all..."

Stein laughed, "I have no problem with that, besides...I'm not feeling all that well, maybe she can take a look at me while I'm there."

"Wonderful!" Lord Death slapped Spirit painstakingly hard as he watched Stein leave, "you're making a mess on my floor!"

" _M-Makaaa~"_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of CRAZY in Love! Let me know what you all think, nyan! Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! I'm going to go finish the next chapter to this one. Also, I made a mistake, Rebirth is SE/IY and its been under my SE.**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **Purrrfectly**_ **Symmetrical**

 _ **Rebirth**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_


End file.
